1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an electronic device and, more particularly, to a memory system and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A memory system is widely used as a data storage device of digital devices, such as, for example, a computer, a digital camera, an MP3 player, and a smart phone. The memory system may include a semiconductor memory device for storing data and a controller for controlling the semiconductor memory device. The digital devices operate as hosts, while the controller transmits commands and data between the hosts and the semiconductor memory device.
A semiconductor memory device is an integrated circuit implemented on a chip of semiconductor material, such as, for example, silicon (SI), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), or indium phosphide (InP). Semiconductor memory devices are generally classified into volatile and nonvolatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device loses stored data when a power supply to the device is turned off. Examples of a volatile memory include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. A nonvolatile memory device retains stored data even when a power supply to the device is turned off. Examples of a nonvolatile memory include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), and the like. Flash memory devices are used widely and are generally classified into NOR or NAND flash memory devices.